


Better Version of Me

by BookLover2401



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, No Dialogue, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22920937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookLover2401/pseuds/BookLover2401
Summary: She was the better version of herself, and Ichigo loved her.
Relationships: Kurosaki Ichigo & Urahara Kisuke, Kurosaki Ichigo/Urahara Kisuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 103





	Better Version of Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RayShippouUchiha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayShippouUchiha/gifts).



> Short summary is short
> 
> Title is from a Hozier song. No idea which one, I used the generator.
> 
> http://www.generatorland.com/usergenerator.aspx?id=22501.
> 
> I have no beta, all mistakes are mine.
> 
> And because trying to do original tags on mobile is impossible, here are the ones that aren't up there.
> 
> Trans Urahara Kisuke  
> Mentioned Shihouin Yoruichi  
> Mentioned Tsukabishi Tessai  
> Mentioned Soi-Fon  
> Mild transphobic comment from Soi-Fon, third paragraph down.

When she was exiled from Soul Society she had reconstructed her soul, and had eventually made a gigai to match it. She still bore the scars from Benihime's bankai, but she bore them with pride, and Ichigo had told her on multiple occasions he found them gorgeous as well. He was with her the day she finally destroyed her male gigai, tearing it to shreds with the Zanpakuto that showed her true self. 

She was still the same crazy genius scientist assassin Soul Society had been derisive and terrified of, but now she wasn't afraid to show who she really was, didn't hesitate to be the woman only Yoruichi and Tessai had even known about. 

She had heard the insults of course, there was always the ones who called who she was unnatural, and to her complete non-surprise, Soi-Fon was one of them, convinced that she had only stayed in her original body in order to spy on Yoruichi, as if that was ever the case. She cared for the other woman, of course she did. But Yoruichi was always going to be her sister, though for a long time before the exile they had been so separated and distant that they had become mostly colleagues after Yoruichi made her leave the Omnitsukido. 

But even though she could, and _did_ , defend herself to those who would put her down, Benihime's bloodlust sitting right behind her eyes and smile, thinly veiled by the fan she carried and the hat she wore, it would always make her heart warm when Ichigo did it too, with far more prejudice than she ever would. Killing intent did its job well for her, but Ichigo was always willing to fight with whoever spoke badly of her, whether they be Captain, Lieutenant, Noble, part of Central 46 or a regular everyday civilian, as rare as those encounters were. 

He was never afraid to show how much he loved her, and despite all the hardships he had gone though that had been caused by her hands, he had forgiven her and she would never regret the chance she was given, would never waste the affection of one of the only Souls in the three worlds that truly understood her, who would listen when she went on science tangents, who would make sure she would take care of herself, who wouldn't hold back in a fight against her. 

And as their birthdays and anniversaries went by, she would cherish and treasure his gifts, simple as they may be. The crimson red fan with black accents he had given her after she lost her regular one in a science accident, that had a bladed edge and a removable knife disguised as the handle was a favourite, as was the haori and obi he had given her, in her signature colours, the haori enchanted to resist kido spell damage and the obi strong enough to strangle someone with. 

She loved him, as much of a mixed soul as he was, and he loved her, with her scars and the bloody history that was not always behind her. 

They loved each other, and as they stood before the Gotei 13 and proclaimed their love for one another in front of their family, friends and assorted acquaintances and sometimes enemies, ready to take on whatever life and the afterlife would throw at them, that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, I have been gone a long time but I am back. For now anyway, no idea where life will take me next. 
> 
> This is my first time ever writing a Trans character, and I did it in about 3 hours so if something sounds iffy let me know. 
> 
> This is based entirely around the theory that Shinigami have Zanpakutos that match their gender. So really this could work in reverse too.
> 
> Also, blame Ray Shippou Uchiha for this. I threw this idea into her ask box for someone else to pick up because I wasn't confident I could do it right and she told me to fuck confidence and just do it. So I did, which is why this is a gift for her as well.
> 
> Finally I did this on my phone, so if the formatting sucks, that it why.


End file.
